


nightmares

by friedmangoslushies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedmangoslushies/pseuds/friedmangoslushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi says her nightmares have been getting worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares

She's in your recuperacoon again, her body pressed up against yours. Said she had another bad dream. That's the third one this week. They've been getting so much worse lately, she tells you. You've decided to just keep your back window unlocked for her. If something else decides to come in, well. That's a problem for future you.

So here's your moirail, wearing one of your old shirts, her long hair messy and tangled and everywhere, her limbs intertwined with yours, her eyes shut and her sleeping face beautiful. And here's you, terrified to really move or speak or do anything to hurt her. You know she's not, but she always seems so fragile like this. 

"Eridan," you hear her murmur, and you blink out of your trance. It was clearly her, but she doesn't look any different than she did earlier. Her eyes are still shut tightly, her lips are still slightly parted, her hair is coming undone and covering some of her face. She's still gorgeous.

"Yeah, Fef."

"This is nice." Her voice is heavy with drowsiness; you have some very strong sopor.

You agree while trying to repress a yawn. Yes, this is nice. You tell her that.

"Thank you."

Thank you for what, you say, and she kind of shrugs.

"I don't know." Then she kisses you.

Moirails do give kisses, yes, this isn't unheard of, but hers have always been on your cheek. Yet here she is, in your recuperacoon, your arms around her, her body pressed up against yours, and she's kissing you.

You kiss back.

And then you feel her arms wrap around your neck, bringing you closer, and so you put your hands on her waist. And then you feel her eyelids fluttering against your cheek and you sort of smile in spite of yourself. And then you feel her slowly sliding even closer to you, just to eliminate whatever space still remained between the two of you.

And then you feel nothing.

Oh, sure, you feel things in another sense. You feel calm. You feel bliss. But your hive, your body, Alternia, Fef, are all a million miles away somewhere and you have no intention of returning. It's nice up here. It's beautiful. It's peaceful. You like it. For the first time in your life, your mind is clear. All you can seem to think about is Fef, Fef, and how pretty she is, and how perfect she feels against you, and how you never want her to leave, and how she's all you've ever wanted, and Fef, Fef, Fef, you love her you love her you love her-

You're not sure how long it takes you to realize that she's fallen asleep on your chest.

And you're not sure how much longer it takes you to remember that you're only moirails.

And you're not sure how long it took you to realize that she left while you were still sleeping.

Of course she left. Of course she did! Because you can't seem to keep your own quadrants in line, because you're only good for trolls when they need somebody and in the morning they're ashamed to have even been around you, because you're falling in love with your own moirail and you don't know what to do!

You're an absolute wreck.

And you can't wait for the next time she has a nightmare.


End file.
